callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Richtofen's Grand Scheme
'Richtofen's Grand Scheme'http://www.callofduty.com/intel/494 is the easter egg mission of the Zombies map, Moon. The grand scheme must be completed in order to complete the Cryogenic Slumber Party and the Big Bang Theory achievements. This easter egg is much less difficult than the Eclipse easter egg as it does not require 4 people. Step 1 Outside of the starting room are four computer terminals lined up near a cliff. Each computer represents a color (going from left to right): red, green, blue, and yellow. When the step is started, all of the computers will flash one color. The player must then use the computer with that color. The computers will flash again, this time with two colors, and the player will once again have to match them. This step will continue until all of the computers flash green and a message is heard. If the player messes up, the step is restarted. Step 2 Proceed to the second floor of the labratory. On the wall will be four dim, red buttons. One of these must be hacked for 500 coins. After doing so, four random levers will have a green light lit up on top. These levers can be found on the three labratory floors, and must all be hacked within 60 seconds. After, the four red buttons must be pressed via the action button within 2-3 seconds of each other. It can be done with two people, but is extremely unlikely solo. When you are successful, they will all pulsate red, and the various buttons around them will flash as well. Step 3 You must then let an excavator breach tunnel 6. Immediately after, take the hacker back to the spawn area, and hack the excavator terminal. As there is no oxygen in the spawn, another player must revive the hacker. Somehow a carved meteor (the characters refer to it as the egg) must be moved to the pyramid. The egg is found near the M16. Once knifed, it will begin to float towards a satellite dish on top of the quick revive room. If the egg gets stuck, simply knife it again, and remember to open doors for it. After it reaches the dish, shoot it with the wave gun to have it fall down and travel towards tunnel 11. Eventually the egg will get stuck in the railings near the Stamin-Up Perk, you can either shoot it or throw a grenade to get it moving again. Then it will merge with the plate in front of the pyramid. Step 4 A container will rise in the top right corner (if you have your back against the wall) of the Pyramid, you must kill 25 zombies near this tube and have their souls sucked into the tube. When the tube is full it will make a sound, you then pull a switch that looks like the power switch on the left wall. Step 5 The pyramid should now open and you should see Samantha. You will get a 90-second Death Machine that serves no use but to kill zombies. Step 6 Go back to Area 51, and look to the right side of the teleporter. You will see a beam structure with some plates stored on it. Throw a grenade and then throw a gersch. If done correctly the plates should be on the teleporter with you, and you should teleport back. Step 7 You should see the plates with you in the quick revive room. You have to throw a QED Device on them and have them launch into the top right corner (if you have your back against the wall with quick revive) of the room. They will be standing up in a box. Have Richtofen put the Vril Genearator in between them (Richtofen should have this when you start the game.) Step 8 Now you have to look around the map for a lead pipe. It spawns randomly but usually spawns in the labs near the MP5K. Once you find this go back to the quick revive room and put the pipe in between the computer and where the plates are. Step 9 Have Richtofen use X/Square until a voiceover happens, listen to this voiceover until it is done. You will know when your done when the computer will stays green. Now retrieve the new Vril Generator. Step 10 Go back to the open pyramid and put the Vril Generator in the circle in front of it. Four tubes will appear, and you must kill 25 zombies by each. Then activate the switch on the left wall again, like before. Samantha and Richtofen should switch souls. Have Richtofen/Samantha pick up the Vril Generator again and he should have all 8 perks (these perks last forever.) Step 11 Use a QED on the circle in the pyramid dial in the power room to make the egg move again. It should launch over to the Samantha Says machine. Use a Gersch Device to move the egg again. Step 12 Play Samantha Says 3 times (one for each rocket.) If you complete it correctly Maxis will say something and then countdown to launch the rockets. Once the rockets destroy the Earth all players will gain the 8 permanent perks just like Richtofen/Samantha. Video Walkthrough thumb|300px|right Trivia *After you fill the 4 tubes and activate the switch Samantha and Richtofen will swap souls. *The entire easter egg can be done on solo, but is much more easilly done with 2 people due to the fact that one will have to switch out the QED device for the Gersch device multiple times. References